You're Not Alone
by Aufhellung Ehrgeiz
Summary: Naruto meets a girl that looks like him and they seem to like each other, SAkura's feeling a little jealous for some reason, suddenly Naruto wants to leave with that girl uhoh what happens then?
1. Interval I

You're Not Alone

Edit 2010: Oook sooo…I don't know if anyone still bothers to read my fanfics, but I want to update these for the sake of completeness. I logged in today for the first time in 7 years and wanted to write a fic, but then I saw these unfinished ones. So, I was like "Oh hell to the muthafuckin no!" I absolutely detest leaving things unfinished. Why? Well, because I hate it when I read a story or watch an anime and it is unfinished no matter how shitty or good. I NEED to know how it ends. So I re-read the stories and currently updating them till finish even if it kills me. I want to look back again a few years from now and be like, "Even if people thought this was a crap story…I finished what I started. Good Job…" *pats self on back*

On the other hand, obviously my partner is gone. Somewhere along the road my computer crashed and we lost everything. I think at that point I gave up writing for some reason. Oh right, high school happened then college and life, but I felt nostalgic about creative writing even though I suck at it. Also, I was writing my personal essay for Dental school, and thought "Hey, maybe I'll get some constructive criticism about my writing to hone my skills for my personal statement!"

Alright so, the last time this was updated was…7 years ago? Holy snapples! Anyways, I'm going to finish these even if no one fucking cares or reads them anymore. I'm not editing everything that has been written because I don't feel like fixing all the grammatical errors and whatnots! Enjoy further chapters if you still do read these…or not!

Disclaimer: Well yah..we don't Naruto even if we paid the dude who does..yup sucks for all us lovers ne?

This story is pretty wired, it has Naruto and the girl look alike of Naruto and Sakura and the whole gang..blah blah we hate summaries. Pretty twisted story....

A word from the A/N's: Intentionally we wanted this story to be short but it ended up to be really long as we kept typing....so we cut up the damn story into 'Intervals', if you know the band Home Grown the song "You're not alone" is sorta incorporated into the story. Except that in this story it's a prophecy kinda thing

Interval I:

"I know what you're thinking.....I know how you're feeling..... believe me.....you're not alone....."

"WHAT!" Naruto jumped up in a cold sweat. 'What was that dream' he pondered to himself'. He was about to ruffle his hair when he noticed he was clenching something in his hand very tightly. He opened it. It read:

To say goodbye.... And close the doors To lock the light And pick up the pieces And you need them This world is cold But just know... You're not alone Know you're not alone..

Naruto gave a weird look towards the paper and crumbled up the paper, then threw it into the trash. "Somebody is playing a prank on me and....making fun of me," he said coldly. "I've been getting that a lot lately."

He looked at his clock, 5:45 AM... 'Might as well wake up and get ready' he was about to get out when he remembered it was Sunday. He fell back down on his bed looking up at his ceiling, "Maybe I should go and train, it won't be that bad." He got back up and took a shower.

~ Somewhere in Forest ~

"He still doesn't know, does he?" a shadowed figure with a female voice spoke to her pet panther. ~PURRRR~ it nuzzled against her leg. She giggled, "Yep, he's stupid but he needs to know, he's not alone. I'm going to meet him for the prophecy has only begun. ~Purrrrrrr~ the panther cuddled again. "What, you say I should see him?" The Panther gave a low grumble. "Okay, I'll go see him today."

~Back at Naruto's House~

Naruto went out and locked his door, when he turned around a girl with two blonde pigtails, one blue and one green eye and 3 lines on her face just like him. She wore the regular ninja shoe, with a black tank top and capris. Behind her, near the bottom of her back she had two short swords that were crisscrossed. "HOLY SHIT!" Naruto yelled falling back.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed. "HEY IT BETTER NOT BE YOU SASKUE OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Well that's some way to greet a person," she said giving a playful frowning face, "Who's Sasuke?"

"Don't play dumb," said Naruto getting up off the ground, getting ready to walk away. When he noticed something wave back and forth behind her, it wasn't her swords that's for sure. Then he saw it....it...it was a friggin' tail! "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" he pointed.

"It's my tail," she giggled. Her tail looked like a white tiger's tail. Naruto went behind her and pulled it. "AHHHHHHHHH!" she cried out and fell down, she fell down and started to cry.

"What! It's real?"

"OF COURSE IT IS!" she sobbed. "You're mean!"

"AH! I'm so sorry!" Naruto apologized and offered to help her up. She could barely stand anymore, so he decided he would carry her on his back. He realized that this couldn't be Sasuke, those tears were real. Plus if he had pulled the tail and caused any sort of pain he would've transformed back to Sasuke. "Sorry, so it's real huh?"

"Yeah, how come you don't have one?" she asked.

"Uhhh...because I'm human?" he replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I think..." He said sadly remembering that the Kitsune was inside him. His face became dark, knowing that if it wasn't for this thing he would never have to suffer so much. "So where do you need to go?"

"I dunno, can you show me around? I'm new here," she said.

This was great Naruto thought to himself, he had nothing better to do anyways, now he had a new friend, and he got to go to places he knew that were fun with another person. Usually, he would go there but it got lonely since he had no friends. "Sure, you better save your appetite because I'm gonna show the best places in town to eat and have fun! Oh, by the way what's your name?"

"It's Rikako!" she exclaimed happily.

"Mine's is Naruto!" he said back. For some strange reason, he forgot loneliness, and he felt that he could trust her even though they just met because he had this gut feeling that she was like him.

Kaori: You like or no, we'll still continue if you don't like it anyways.

Kairi: No sex here..no complete nudity except one time later on in the story, so yah

Kairi and Kaori: PLZ REVIEEW, we don't care if you criticize, we don't care


	2. Interval II

You're Not Alone  
  
Discalimer: Blah Blash Bleah Naruto is not ours  
  
Interval II: ~ In front of Sakura's house ~  
  
Sakura was getting ready to go train in the forest when she saw Naruto carrying something. She was about to go and apologize to him...she wanted to say sorry that she was so mean to him and sorry for using him, but then she noticed that he was carrying a blonde haired girl.  
  
"INO!!!!!????" Inner Sakura screamed, then she took a closer look, no, it wasn't her it was someone else. It was someone that looked like him, except it was a female version?? But she was pretty though. Oh, this was weird Sakura thought. Well she was going to go train but for she'll make an exception to spy on Naruto and this girl.  
  
Hours passed and nothing really great happened, all Sakura was doing was spying on Naruto having a good time. Like.....he was having a date. She began to feel her heart stab at her. "What the hell is going on with me, why do I feel like crying? I don't understand," she said clenching her shirt. "I'm going to leave." As she walked home it kept bothering her more and more, she couldn't help but think about it the whole time, she ran home crying....  
  
~Later: Rikako and Naruto~  
  
The both of them were getting hungry, they deicide to go eat dinner, after that they went to the lake and lied there under the stars. "I had fun today, Thanks a lot Naruto," she said.  
  
"You're welcome," he said.  
  
Suddenly she began to sing a song, "To say goodbye...... And close the doors To lock the light And pick up the pieces And you need them This world is cold But just know... You're not alone Know you're not alone....  
  
The paper, this morning, it said the same thing, wait what was going on? No, it couldn't be her, he interrupted her, "Wait stop, can you repeat what you just sang?"  
  
She repeated the song and then added, "It's and old song I remember, I don't now where it came from but I just know it. It's really weird but it's a pretty song." Naruto was silent for quite some time.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"N-n-no."  
  
She crawled over near him and touched his face with her hand, "I know what you're thinking....I know how you're feeling... believe me.....you're not alone..." she said.  
  
"You mean you? You are the person who gave me that papernad that weird dream?" he asked.  
  
"What are you talking about? You're really weird, more than me." she said playfully and giggled.  
  
"If you were, then tell me...what am I thinking, feeling, and why should I believe you that I'm not alone?"  
  
"I've been there before, just where you are, and I'm quite not so sure that I'm the right thing, believe me, and this world is cold so I'll make sure you're not alone," she said leaning in his chest.  
  
He understood what she said, for some odd reason, she was right, he wasn't quite sure he was the right thing in this world, he felt lonely because of it, and he though the world was cold to him because of his Kitsune. And....being with her made him feel like another part of him was complete, that empty hole in his heart was filled with happiness.  
  
"You're wired y'know that?" he said finally, then put his arms around her.  
  
"And you aren't?"  
  
"I guess I'm not any more normal than you are, huh?" he paused, "Why am I not alone?" he said.  
  
"Because I'm just like you, a monster locked inside of me, isolating me from people, nothing but loneliness my whole life, I hated the people," she replied, then got up and lifted up her shirt midway revealing a similar symbol to Naruto's, "See, look it's the seal. It seals the demonic white tiger inside of me, and as a result of that, my tail. I'm no different than you, when I knew there was someone like me I was so happy, I wasn't so lonely, but I also found that you and I aren't the only ones as well, there's more," She put her shirt back down.  
  
"More?" Naruto was shocked and so happy at the same time. He didn't know there were more like him. He wasn't alone in this cold world anymore. He got up and walked towards her then he then wrapped his arms around her and cried, he was right to trust her, his instinct was right, she was like him. "Thank You Rikako."  
  
"Naruto....I know it hurts so much, the pain is worse than a scar on a body, the damage it does within a person," she said and stroked his blonde hair.  
  
Naruto finally stopped crying, and he spoke up, "It's getting late, want me to walk you home?"  
  
"It's okay I can take care of myself."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then? Maybe?" he said.  
  
She embraced his hug, "Yeah, you'll see me around."  
  
Kairi: Well seems like yall like this story. Well if you have suggestions as to how you ant the story to turn out or what you want to happen though the story then review us.  
  
Kaori: Also since we may be a little behind we already put up two new chapters: this chapter and Interval III so enjoy...  
  
Kairi: If you don't like something or someone we can always kill that person in the story it's really easy or we can change up the plot a little Thnx for reading 


	3. Interval III

Here the other chappie for ya! Enjoy! By the way we're gonna start puttin out two chappies at a time. This is mainly for people who like this story. That's if we feel you can handle it. We know are chapters are a tad bit short so yah. We's doin' you a favor.  
  
XTRA XTRA!!! CONTEST!!!!: IF N E ONE CAN GIVE US A GOOD SUMMARY FOR THIS STORY WE'LL DO THEM A FAVOR (LIKE PUT YOU INTO THE STORY OR SUMTHIN' OR SEND YOU KAORI'S AMV OF NARUTO) :D  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever we said in the first chapter...  
  
Interval III: ~Naruto's home~  
  
He walked home, opened his door, changed, and lied down on his bed. 'She's a nice girl' he said to himself. 'I wanna see her again, maybe she can be my first best friend. That'd be really cool. I've never had a buddy before...' he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~Rikako~  
  
She finally got home to her cave, it wasn't much but it was home. She had gotten used to sleeping on the ground and surviving in the wild. Her panther greeted her home. She smiled and lied down on her so-called made of fur. "He's really nice Sumomo, I think I made my first friend...." she said and then fell asleep. The loyal panther, Sumomo, lied down next to her master and went to sleep too.  
  
~Naruto 5:45 AM~  
  
He shot out of bed again. "That same dream, he looked at his hand to see if there was a pie e of paper. Naruto opened the piece of paper in his hand, it seemed like it was the second part, but this part seemed so familiar:  
  
I've been there before Just where you are And I'm quiet so sure... That I'm not the right thing Believe me... This world is cold So I'll make sure You're not alone  
  
THAT WAS IT! It was what Rikako had told him last night. When he asked her what if she was that person and she thought he was crazy. It was her the whole time. IT had to be her. He thought for a moment, he would talk to her today and ask her what she wanted, when he sees her today, but first he had to go to training.  
  
Naruto was running to get to practice he was a little late. He finally got to the bridge where they usually met. "Good Morning Sakura!" he said as his usual routine.  
  
'What was this, he didn't even bother to add -chan at the end', Inner Sakura thought. "Good morning Naruto," she said in a kinda sad way.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong Sakura? Did Sasuke piss you off?" he said then shot a evil glare at Sasuke. As usual snotty Sasuke didn't his snobby 'hmpf' and looked away.  
  
"I'm leaving, Kakashi is late, I'm going to get my own mission," he said then walked off.  
  
"Fine! I hope you die!" he said sticking out his tongue then averted his attention back at Sakura.  
  
"No, it's okay Naruto," she said, "It's nothing." She couldn't say that the girl he met was bothering her. Then he'd know that she was spying on him, so she did the best thing, "How was your weekend?"  
  
"Oh! It was great I met this girl, she was really nice! I think I made my first friend!" he happily exclaimed.  
  
'His first friend? He can't even consider us as his friend......well of course, he hates Sasuke and me...I always avoid him' she thought. She couldn't help but feel that stabbing pain again she fell down and cried.  
  
"Sakura?" he placed his arms on her shoulder, are you okay?"  
  
"NO!" she screamed, "I was spying on you and that GIRL! I don't know why I should care, but it annoys me!"  
  
"Oh....but she's really nice and she's lonely too, she...has a demonic beast sealed inside her too. It's kinda hard to not befriend someone like myself. If you're worried about losing the me from the team then don't worry 'cause she's just my friend, nothing more, nothing less," he said reassuringly towards Sakura.  
  
"I don't believe you," she said coldly.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. "I mean we can go somewhere and talk about it, y'know, we're teammates." Then he gave one his big fox smile at her, she looked at him, and then threw herself into him. "It's okay," he said stroking her hair, "let's go somewhere so we can talk."  
  
~Kakashi~  
  
Kakashi finally makes it to see his students, "Sorry, I was walking and there was this old lady who needed help and," he stopped talking and noticed that there was no one yelling at him. Rather yet, there was no one there at all! "Hmmmm wonder where they could've went, oh well extra training tomorrow for them."  
  
Kairi: So what you think will happen?  
  
Kaori: What will Sakura say to Naruto about her confused feelings?  
  
Kairi: REVIEW REVIEW~ PLZ~ and we'll update very soon as well as our other uncompleted projects....we are now in the process of trying to fix the first 8 or so chapters of twisted fate.....so yah. BAI BAI 


	4. Interval NA: Contest

XTRA XTRA!!! CONTEST!!!!: IF N E ONE CAN GIVE US A GOOD SUMMARY FOR THIS STORY WE'LL DO THEM A FAVOR (LIKE PUT YOU INTO THE STORY OR SUMTHIN' OR SEND YOU KAORI'S AMV OF NARUTO) :D  
  
Remember That????  
  
Contest Specifics  
  
Send us your Summary in the reviews section or e-mail us at klutzyazn04@aol.com. We'll read it and tell you if you've won or not.  
  
It's simple as that!  
  
You can send in as many as you want!!!!  
  
Winners receive:  
  
Grand Prize: Kaori's Naruto AMV's  
  
1st Prize Request a prize of your choice  
  
2nd Prize Request a prize of you choice  
  
Also you have the choice of requesting a prize of your choce like to be added to our story or sumthin' I dunno.....If you don't want a prize it's all good with us. We just need a Summary!!!  
  
If you don't know what an AMV is it is an Anime Music Video!!!! Really Kewl!  
  
Everyone elso who entered will recive one AMV if they want!!! They just have to e-mail us about it but we have to see your entry that you at least tried to give us a good summary then we can give you an AMV or another prize you want. :P  
  
Good luck! AND have fun!!!! 


	5. Interval IV

You're Not Alone  
  
Disclaimer: Jut read the disclaimer in the first chapter  
  
Interval IV:  
  
They went to the same place Sakura had gone to right before the Chuunin Exam, a little sat at the top overlooking the village. The both of them were silent for a long time, or so what they had thought was long because of the awkward silence. Naruto couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"So, what do you have on your mind?" he asked breaking the nerve- wrecking silence.  
  
Sakura was quiet for awhile and then finally spoke, "H-how long have we've known each other, Naruto?"  
  
"Well, I'm guessing about all my life? Yet, we really never talked or anything until we became teammates," he replied.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought, so only 2 years huh?" she asked again. Naruto nodded in agreement.  
  
Sakura stood up with tears in her eyes again, her heart enveloped in pain. It felt like I thousands of knives we're poking at her heart, except that she didn't feel that pain she felt it turn into an emotional one. Her whole body went weak, she wanted to run out. Away from Naruto but she failed, she tripped over the table, and scrambled to get out.  
  
"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Naruto was shocked he had never seen Sakura like this before. She was usually all together with herself. Even when Sasuke had left her that one time, but seeing her like this something definitely was wrong. "What's wrong?!"  
  
"Nothing! Just get way from me!! L-leave me alone!" she screamed while scuffling her feet to push her self back away from him.  
  
"SAKURA!" Naruto snapped. That was the first time.....he was angry at Sakura. Sakura was stunned from his yell that she stayed put. Seeing that Sakura had finally calmed down he kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her. Then he whispered into her ear softly, "Tell me please, I can't help you if all you do is yell and scream 'nothing'. Another thing, you can't say nothing is wrong, especially when you're crying."  
  
She couldn't say anything. She opened her mouth to say something, but all she could do was cry even more and pound her fist against his chest, and she knew it wouldn't hurt him as much as she wanted it to.  
  
He held her there, until night fell, they didn't say a word. Sakura finally stopped crying. Naruto comforted her caressing her back to soothe her nerves. She had laid her head down on his shoulder and all she could do was think about what to say while Naruto waited. It was getting late now it was time for them to get home. Naruto stood up and Sakura looked up at him with a wanting face as if she wanted that moment to last forever. It didn't though.  
  
"It's getting late, want me to take you home?" he asked.  
  
"Y-yeah," she blushed. 'What the hell? Why was she blushing? This was Naruto!' she thought to herself, but couldn't help her face turning rose- like. Then her train of thought broke when she saw Naruto's hand offered to her. She accepted his offer, he helped her stand up and he walked her home hand in hand.  
  
"Are you sure you okay now?" he said making sure she was alright. "I mean, like, if you're having issues with Sasuke I know you'll find someone else. You have plenty of guys chasing after you with how pretty you are."  
  
She smiled at him her face turning red again, "A-a-and are you one of them?"  
  
At that moment, right there, Naruto felt a feeling rush up his spine. Could it have been possible that she liked him? No, it couldn't be. It wasn't possible at all, she liked Sasuke, and the one time she asked him out on a date was just for him to comfort her about Sasuke's well being. So he replied, "You don't have to worry that it's me. I know how much you don't like how I act. Don't worry I won't annoy you anymore."  
  
She could have sworn she felt it again, she held back her tears. "Thanks," she said in a breaking voice. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that, but it'll be the last time I do," he said and with that he left her at her front door waving good-bye.  
  
Sakura yelled good-bye to him, she watched him walk into the distance then disappear, "good-bye...." she whispered alone to herself. She turned a quickly ran inside her house, and then dashed up stairs to her room ignoring her mom asking her if she was okay.  
  
She flung her bedroom door open and ran towards her drawer. Sakura forcefully pulled it open causing everything to fall onto the floor. She shuffled around though the items looking for something. Then she found it, it was their team photo, she gently picked it up, she looked at it hating herself even more.  
  
Naruto's picture was gone she remembered she had torn it out a long time ago, so that the picture looked like only Sasuke and herself. She fingered the torn out area where Naruto's picture was. A tear fell in that spot.  
  
She found his picture in the mess of items before her and replaced it there and pulled the picture close to her heart and curled up and began to cry again, this time hating herself for being so blind so stupid, cruel, and childish. Those words echoed through her head, the ones he said before he left, "Don't worry I won't annoy you anymore."  
  
Kairi: *cries* boo hoo!!! This is so sad. I feel bad.  
  
Kaori: *cries* this is so bootiful! I think....  
  
Kairi: I think we put Sakura through a lot of shit.  
  
Sakura: HELL YEAH YOU DID!!!  
  
Kaori: Oh hey wazzup!!  
  
Sakura: You guys are mean!! All I want is Naruto! You guys won't even let me have him  
  
Kairi: No you don't want Naruto. You like Sasuke remember?  
  
Sakura: I'm leaving  
  
Kaori: I hate Sasuke he should die  
  
Kairi: Me too, we can kill him it's not that hard all we have to do is write 'and then Sakura stabbed him' taa daa!! Yeah!  
  
Kaori: hmmm.....y'know Rikako wasn't in this one. O.O she'll be in the next one!  
  
Kairi: Hehehehehe lotsa shit...... XD yeah!!  
  
Kaori: @.@ the horror!  
  
Kairi and Kaori: Ignore us and Review!!! : P 


	6. Interval V

You're Not Alone  
  
Disclaimer: Lalalallalalala DITTO!!!!  
  
Interval V: ~Naruto's home~  
  
"Guess who!" a giggly female voice came from behind covering his eyes.  
  
Naruto jumped up a little surprised, and then smiled to himself. Of course he knew who it was there was only one giggly girl he knew. "Hmmmmm.....I wonder, Rikako?" he pretended to guess.  
  
"DING DING!" she acknowledged him being right, "So you had a tough day?"  
  
"Yeah," he said turning around, to his surprise she had another outfit, it was a pink and black Chinese outfit, her hair was in two buns on the side of her head, and she had the same shoes. He bursted out laughing. "Oh man! You look like you have two doughnuts on the side of you're head! What the hell's up with this new attire? You look like a Tenten wannabe!"  
  
"Hey! Shut up! I don't even know who Tenten is!" she kneed him in the stomach. Naruto fell over clutching his stomach still laughing.  
  
He stopped laughing, "If you wanna know who Tenten is she's looks like you except not blonde, rather dark brown hair and eyes. So wazzup? How was your day?"  
  
"Not bad, it was pretty fun, I met this guy named Sasuke, man, was he annoying," she said.  
  
Naruto was surprised and interjected, "Sasuke?!"  
  
"Yeah, you know him?"  
  
"Yeah he's my gay-ass teammate!"  
  
She laughed really hard, "So we both don't like him huh?"  
  
Naruto laughed too, "Yeah! So what'd you do?"  
  
She was going out play out both parts, when she was Sasuke she stood o one side and when she was herself she stood on another side and she would imitate all the actions she did and Sasuke did like punching and kicking etc.  
  
"Well I saw him training in the forest and asked him who he was and he was all like, 'Go away you're annoying Naruto'," she said imitating Sasuke's voice. Naruto was having fun, he kept on laughing, she continued, "So I was like you jerk and I kicked him in the balls, I think that's what hurt guys the most."  
  
"Oh gawd!!" he busted out laughing even harder. It took him a good 10 minutes before he could stop. He stood, "whew," he said wiping his tears from laughing, and placed his hand on her shoulder, "good job."  
  
She snickered, "That was fun, hey maybe we should play a prank on him or something, y'know?"  
  
"Yeah like we could trick him, or catch him in an embarrassing moment!"  
  
"Kodak moments!" she cheered on the idea, "we can catch him on a camcorder too!" "Yeah!"  
  
"Oh it's getting late," she said "Give Sasuke my regards when you see him." She winked at Naruto."  
  
"Sure," he said.  
  
She was about to leave when she turned back around, "Why don't you stay with me tonight? 'Cause I know everything is not alright."  
  
He perked his head up, "What?"  
  
"That look on you face before I surprised you, it wasn't a happy one, I can tell," she said.  
  
"I could use someone to talk to, like my best friend," he said smiling.  
  
Her face brightened up, "I'm your best friend?"  
  
"Yup, you're the only one I can talk to without hesitation, or being hurt," he answered.  
  
"You're my first friend and best friend too!" she giggled. With that he packed his sleeping bag and went with her. He was going to ask her about the papers he had been getting, especially the one he found in his pocket while he was with Sakura. It was the final part of the song or whatever it had said:  
  
Why don't you stay with me tonight? 'Cause I know everything is not alright......  
  
It had to be her, there was no one else he knew that knew these verses besides her.....it could only be her, he was positive, and if it wasn't then he was going to find the person who had been sending these papers......  
  
Kaori: Who??????? O.O @.@ Omg!  
  
Kairi: Is it Rikako???????  
  
Kaori: Is it a strange mysterious person?  
  
Kairi: Is it..is it....we don't know!!!!!!!  
  
Kaori: the possibilities!!  
  
Kairi: Whheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Kaori: Hehehehehehehehheehheeheheheh  
  
Kairi and Kairi: REVIEWWWW!!!!!!  
  
Alert for the Authors: we have writers block...bleah... 


	7. Interval NA: Poll

Poll: For Couples:  
  
Naruto and Sakura (This is our favorite without some crossovers or extra characters)  
  
Naruto and Rikako (We think this one is cute, it's somewhat the first of it's kind)  
  
Sasuke and Sakura (EWWWWW Sasuke!!!!)  
  
Others? (We might add them into story)  
  
People to die: :) (hehehehehhe)  
  
Sasuke (hehehe)  
  
Sasuke (hehehehheeh)  
  
Sasuke (Mwhahahahha)  
  
Rikako (NUUUUU!!)  
  
Sakura (NUUUUU!!!)  
  
Naruto (WTF!!!???)  
  
Other peeps you name them (we just make them die for the hell of it)  
  
For Mysterious person:  
  
Rikako (hehehehheh)  
  
Some person (well that'd make sense)  
  
A gay Sasuke (LMFAO!) Any other people you think of?????  
  
That's it! We'd like to see your choices!!! 


	8. Interval VI

You're Not Alone  
  
Disclaimer: Just look at the others  
  
Interval VI:  
  
She led him into a dark forest, he was getting a little confused as to why she would take him here so he decided to speak up, "Hey, uh.....where's your house?"  
  
"Just up ahead," she replied.  
  
"Out in the forest?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Hold on a second. I thought you lived in a house like me!"  
  
"Of course not! I'm too poor!"  
  
"WAAAAHHHH??"  
  
"Oh boy, lemme guess you thought I lived in a house???"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Wrong, I live in a cave, I hunt to eat. I have the demon tiger inside of me, and I have the hunting skills of a tiger. Why not put the skills I have to some good use, plus I save money this way," she said. They finally reached her 'house', it wasn't much but she called it home.  
  
Out of the darkness a creature appeared. Its red eyes glowed through darkness, Naruto got freaked out so he turned to run but Rikako grabbed him by the ear and pulled him back. "It's only Sumomo, my panther," she said calmly, "she won't bite she doesn't like meat for some reason. She only eats grass strangely enough. I swear sometimes I think she's more like a cow than a scary panther."  
  
"Eh heh heh yeah. Okay," Naruto said nervously. Then he rememberd that he was supposed to ask her about the papers. "Uh, hey Rikako, I was wondering have you been sending anything to a particular someone lately?"  
  
"Ummmmm...nope! What is sending?" she asked dumbly.  
  
Naruto scratched the back of his head and pulled out the papers and showed them to her ignoring her question, "But then this, how do you know it?"  
  
She took a look at the papers, "It's the prophecy. It's a song of the prophecy."  
  
"Prophecy?"  
  
She gave a quick shocked look but then blew the look off her face quickly. "Yeah, ummmm, there's, hold on," she paused and counted with her fingers for a moment and then continued, "four people like you and I. One from the north, one of the south, one of the west, and one of the east."  
  
"And south is me?"  
  
"Yep! I'm the demonic white tiger of the north, there's supposedly one of the east which is the demonic dragon, and the one of the recently died but the demonic nymph merged with another girl."  
  
"Nymph?"  
  
"You ask a lot of questions, well a nymph, yeah it does seem out of the trend line but she transforms into the creepy thing in the world, she looks kind of like a red harpy, with black markings all over her body, and she's as big as all of us would be when transformed. She has other forms she can transform into as well," she finished.  
  
"Then who sent me this letter? Poem, whatever?"  
  
"My best guess is the same person who killed the demon of the east, before the death of the former east she was given letters like yours, and then was killed. The letter or should I say, the prophecy means that there are more people like you out there, gather together and become one fighting force to protect and to repent for the sins you have caused."  
  
"So when the killer sends this to me, he/she is saying that I'm coming after you demonic beast. I don't want you to protect this world with you filthy inhuman hands. Seems like this person has a great sense of justice that it blinds them senselessly and now they want to kill us."  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"So then tell me, did you look for me so we can form that group and kill this person?"  
  
She was quiet for a moment and staring at the ground, the cold wind blew across their skin and she looked back at him in the eye under the moon lit night with a smile at him and fallen tears, "so you can heal my wound that has become uncontrollable." She lifted up her shirt like the day before and revealed the most gruesome thing.  
  
Naruto felt ill, he became weak in his body seeing this, and chills ran up his spine. Naruto fell to the ground on his knees and vomited. There was a huge hole where her stomach was.....................  
  
Kairi: Whhheeeeee, okay that last part was disturbing, no?  
  
Kaori: Yay!!! Disturbing-ness heee heeeee, we were watching Weak and the Powerless by Perfect Circle and we were like 'awesome possum'. From here on out it may be a little like the music video if you've seen it before!  
  
Kairi: Whhhheeeeeee yeah!! We're going to spoil it here, she's going to......n/m I won't spoil it for you! You think it'll end like a perfect circle with Rikako dying? OR her living? We are still debating on the issue!  
  
Kaori: N E ways review! Review Review!!!!! Whheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! (Oh yeah sorry this chapter was pretty short, it was just a bunch of dialogue, well every chapter in a book has one hee hee hee) 


	9. Interval VII

You're Not Alone  
  
Disclaimer: We're too lazy  
  
Interval VII:  
  
Naruto felt ill, he became weak in his body seeing this, and chills ran up his spine. Naruto fell to the ground on his knees and vomited. There was a huge hole where her stomach was.....................  
  
"The demon, it's eating me away, I can't do anything," she said.  
  
Naruto finished, he had some remains still left dripping from his mouth, "W-w-what the fuck is going on?" he puffed out.  
  
She out down her shirt and looked away form him, "I'm sorry, maybe I should have never showed you. I'll take you home and leave you alone forever now."  
  
"Wait, will the same thing happen to me?" he said.  
  
"I don't know, sorry."  
  
He took hold of her hand. He wasn't about to lose his best friend, "Is there something I can do? You said yourself you looked for me to heal it. What can I do? I'm not going to lose my best friend."  
  
Rikako felt tears of joy come to her eyes. She fell to her knees and started to cry. For a very happy person it was hard to see her cry like that. Naruto took his arms and wrapped them around her. "I won't let you die like this. I promise."  
  
She didn't say anything, she just kept crying. Naruto didn't know what to do. He was terrified at the same time sad. He began to soothe her to relax and then spoke, "Rikako tell me what do I do? No matter how far we have to go or how long long, no matter what we'll always be together."  
  
Rikako sniffled and then gave one of her cute giggles for Naruto's sake. "We have to go see her, the demon of the east. She's the only one who can reseal the demon within me, but you Naruto will do the most, on our journey you'll always be the one there for me to help me feel safe and the demon slow his hunger," she said.  
  
"Then tomorrow? We'll leave. I'll tell my sensei I won't be around for awhile. Maybe they'll get a new member for the team," he said with a sigh at the last part he said.  
  
"Are you sure about tomorrow?" she looked up at him with her beautiful eyes under the moonlight. Naruto couldn't resist his urge. He felt it go through his whole body, so he pulled her in closer and gave her a kiss on her lips, which felt like it lasted an eternity and then he pulled away.  
  
"Yeah tomorrow we leave. The sooner the better." he said, yet Rikako didn't seem like she was listening, she looked a little dazed from the last kiss he just pulled on her. He smiled and lifted her up into his arms. Naruto took her inside the cave and laid her down on the fur then he lied down next to her, and put his arms behind his head.  
  
Rikako hugged him like a pillow putting her arms around and her legs entangled in his. Her final movement was cuddling into him to feel comfortable and then she fell fast asleep, with her long hair fanned out every where. Naruto took one of his arms and put around her waist and fell asleep as well.  
  
~Morning~  
  
The birds began to chip annoyingly. Naruto woke up and felt like he had a hangover from a drinking party. It was the first time he had slept on the floor. For an orphan he had lived pretty well with a bed and all. He scratched his head and looked at his friend. He thought for a moment, ever since he met her he felt like he had been thinking more and more lately, which was strange and made his head ache at times.  
  
Rikako was still fast asleep; he brushed her hair out of her face and pecked her on her cheek. She still didn't wake up, so he decided to leave her a note. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen then wrote to her in his messy handwriting:  
  
Rikako I'll see you tonight, meet me by the park at 10:00 PM I have some good-byes to say before we leave. I need to prepare myself a bit too.  
  
You friend,  
Naruto With that he left and told the panther to come over here, surprisingly enough she came without any resistance and she obeyed him, a stranger to her. He spoke to the panther, "Hey, can you go lay down next to her and keep her company while I'm gone?"  
  
The panther purred and nuzzled against him and did as he said. Naruto smiled at how loyal that panther was. With that Naruto left back into the city.  
  
~Back at the Village~  
  
Naruto was coming down the street when suddenly Sakura spotted him. Again she began to follow him. They came up to his house and she watched him from outside. He looked like he was packing for a trip or something, but they didn't receive any missions yet, so then why was he packing? That and he was packing so much stuff, more than he needed unless he was going on a long trip. Kairi: So do you think Sakura is going to find out?  
  
Kaori: No.  
  
Kairi: Shut up no one asked you!  
  
Kaori: So.....I have the right to answer a question if I want!  
  
Kairi: Whatever N E ways REVIEW!~~ 


	10. Inverval NA: To The Reviewers

To the Reviewers!!!!  
  
NOTE: THOSE OF YOU WHO ENTERED THE CONTEST WE NEEEEED YOUR E-MAIL!!!!! NOW!!!!!!  
  
silky-keno Review: OMIGOSH! sasuke can be gay with...  
  
kabuto?  
  
OROCHIMARU! xD  
  
er... neji? neji is spiffy kinda...  
  
but not kakashi cuz i luf him! xD  
  
a made up guy named FABIO! aha woo... ((dont mind me im nuts- i even have a shirt that says strange and happy)) From us: Kairi: Hmmmmm..Orochimaru eh?? Kaori: Not bad....they both jackasses lol Kairi: and annoying as hell Kaori: Sasuke's prolly gonna grow up to be just lyk ORocihmaru..Orochimaru looks lyk the anime Michael Jacson -_-' ::shudders:: From both of us: Thanks for your reviewS ^-^  
  
Kyubi-Naruto Review: i luv this story its so GOOD! Dont kill Sasuke just bash the hell out of him =). Also can naruto get fox ears or something? ans Naruto/Rikako sounds like a good pairing. From Us: Kairi: Bash the hell out of him sounds like a good idea Kaori: Hee hee we can kill him then bring him back to life then kill him and then bring him back to life again! Kill an Revive, repeat this 500000000000000000000 times ^-^ Kairi: and fox ears sounds like a cute idea, we'll take that into consideration From both of us: Thanks for your review  
  
Mystical Angel5 OMG! I love this story! Pleeze update! ^^ From Us: Both of us: Thanks ^-^ we hoped this one would be good!  
  
Nick Review: kick ass story! Kill Sasuske! (the gay fag!) From us: Kaori: HELL YEAH!!! Kairi: Go Sasuke haters ^-^ Kaori: Join the club! Thanks for your review  
  
High-on-sugar! Review: Please don't kill sasuke or naruto! For couples have NarutoSakura and SasukeRikako!And the mysterios person Rikako, and not a gay sasuke that does NOT make sence! Oh and 1 question, why don't you like sasuke?  
  
Bye! please update i enjoy your story alot i find it quite funny and entertaning!^-^  
  
(i'm hyper today can u tell?!) From Us: Kairi: why not kill Sasuke? Kaori: Yeah why not????? We hate him b/c he's aleways so mean..and has too many issues. He's like gloom ad doom Kairi: And the gay Sasuke thing, well it WILL make sense IF we do write it that is Kaori: Being hyper is good! Kairi: thanks for your review!  
  
Cyber1 Review: NaruSaku or NaruRika! Definately not SasuSaku. Personally, I like NaruSaku. SasuRika would probably be pretty funny! Lol! Have Sasuke/Rikako!! That'll be great! Off to kill random people! I'll review the next chapter! From uS: Kaori: LOL! Kairi: HMMmmm we'll think about that lol! Kaori: We have ahate thing against SasuSaku thing too! Kairi: YOU'RE NOT ALONE!!! Kaori:.........woah.......that was our title........... Kairi: Yah........that's wierd.......... Kairi: Anyways! THNX FOR YOUR REVIEW XD  
  
Tempest Dynasty Review: Pairing: Naruto and Sakura!  
  
Deaths: Can't we all just get along? If you must, Rikako in an brave and noble attempt to save Naruto. (sorry for picking her.)  
  
Mysterious Person: surprise me.  
  
Interesting story, but spelling and grammer needs work, and the language is kinda rough. Other than that, good job. From Us: Kairi: Yes another Narusaku pairing ^-^ Kaori: deaths huh? Equality is an impossible thing to achieve and equality require everyone getting along -_-' it's just not possible Kairi: hmmmmmmm we're not really surprising and our grammer well we just right this story spontaneously out of our mind and keep typing Kaori: So we're not going to change it even if it bothers you, Gomen Kairi: anyways, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!!!!!! ^_^  
  
darkRanger1 Review: I like your story.  
  
my vote: Naruto and Rikako.  
  
People to die:  
  
as long as they're not naruto or rikako, I don't mind. From Us: Kairi: XD yup we like your votes ^-^ Kaori: Thank fro your review!!  
  
Bass Clef Review: hmm this is interesting. at first i thought Rikako was Naruto and Sakura's daughter. ANYWAYS i want t osee more of this soon, but not too soon to push your typing into overdrive.  
  
well see you later, can't wait for more chapters From US: Kaori: -_-' their daughter? ......... Kairi: Hmmmmm ::has idea:: Kaori: ::laughs evilly:: Kairi: I think we have an idea as to how to end this story........ Kaori: thanks for your review!!  
  
sKaVa Review: oi!! jennifer! is that you?? (if it isnt, then sorry...) great story!! Kairi: -_-' jennifer who? Kaori: Well it's okay anyways~ Thanks for your review!!  
  
SevenStar Review Great start. Please update soon. Kaori: Arigato!!! ^-^ Kairi: Thanks for you're review!  
  
Foxgrl Review YA You so have to finnish this fic and soon! WoW its so great! From Us Kairi: Thank you, thank you very much Kaori: ;~; im crying tears of joy! Boo hoo hoo Kairi: =_= she's weird... Kairi and Kaori: Thank you for your review!~ 


	11. Interval NA: Poll 2 and Readers Ideas

Poll Numbah 2 and Readers Ideas:  
  
Okay we recently got a lot of reviews asking us to do harm to Sasuke. ^-^ we actually like the ideas but there are a few that dislike the idea. SO we decided a poll and majority rules..but there's another thing we want to do. We're thinking to separate the story into two directions. One for those who don't want the story to go weird like Sasuke getting the crap beat out of him and becoming gay and those who want Sasuke to be gay and get the crap beat out of him.  
  
Vote:  
  
-Want the story to go in two directions  
  
- Don't want the story to go in two directions  
  
For Sasuke to be GAY:  
  
-Yes ^-^  
  
-NO.......=_= (poo on you)  
  
Okay here are some questions for you we'd like for you to answer for the progression of the story....  
  
Do you want Rikako to die?  
  
Do you want Sakura to die?  
  
Do you want a weird twist to the story making everyone happy?  
  
Do you want Naruto to die and leave the girls devastated?  
  
Who do you want to die?  
  
How would you like this story to end? (NOTE: The end is still a pretty long way -_-')  
  
What ideas would you like to incorporate into the story?  
  
Will everyone die??????  
  
You want a sad ending or happy?  
  
You want cliff hanging ending?  
  
Sorry we have so many votes and polls, as writers we want to know what the readers want and we want them to enjoy the story not piss them off...=_= it happened before..  
  
NOTE: THOSE OF YOU WHO ENTERED THE CONTEST WE NEEEEED YOUR E-MAIL!!!!! NOW!!!!!!  
  
NOW GO PUSH THE NEXT BUTTON AND READ INTERVAL VIII !!!! NOW! DO IT NOW!~ (that was scary..) 


	12. Interval VIII

You're Not Alone  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever.  
  
Interval VIII:  
  
Sakura thought for a moment, long trip and no mission received, and then it hit her. He was going to leave with that pretty girl he was with. What was her name? Rikako, that was what Naruto had said, that little hussy was going to take Naruto away. Then the door opened up while she was thinking.  
  
"Huh? Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asked her.  
  
She was quiet and a little embarrassed, "I-I saw you this morning and I followed you here, I wanted to walk with you," she stuttered.  
  
"Oh......um, Sakura? There's something I have to tell you."  
  
"W-what is it N-Naruto-kun?" she asked then blushed crazily like a child, but one thing bothered her though. Where was her -chan? She ignored it, maybe he just overlooked it.  
  
Naruto was a little shocked for a moment that she added the -kun to his name. This was really new. Since when was Sakura so super nice to him? He shook his head to get back on what he was going to say, "Well um, I won't be around for some time. I'm leaving on a journey. Could you tell Kakashi for me?"  
  
This made Sakura furious, she was right, he was going with that girl. "YOU JERK!" she screamed.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Her face darkened as she looked down to the ground, her shoulder leveled down and jolted every once and awhile with each sniff. There was a moment of silence before she spoke, "Y-you told me that you wouldn't leave," she sniffed and then continued, "You promised that no matter that girl wouldn't get in the way of our team, and now what?" She looked up at him with a hurt face and tears, since he had met Rikako he has made her cry countless times. More than she had cried for Sasuke.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to break or promise," he said looking away.  
  
"YOU LIED! YOU'RE A LIER AND I HATE YOU!" she spat and then started to run, but before she could Naruto grabbed hold of her wrist. "LET GO YOU BASTARD! YOU PROMISED ME AND NOW THIS!"  
  
He pulled her back, this was it Sakura had drawn the line. "SHUT UP!" he snapped angrily and continued "You don't know anything about Rikako! You're not like us! You will never know how it feels like! To be alone! To be hated by your own people! To have no parents! You will never know what that feels like! The pain is worse than any other kind!"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! NOT FROM YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST LEAVE AND BE HAPPY WITH HER!" she yelled even more and cried harder, he still wouldn't let go. She turned around and slapped him across the face. A small river of blood came from the side of his mouth. "I HOPE YOU DIE!"  
  
He didn't do anything, he wasn't going to hit her back. All he wanted to do was make her understand and this is what he got. Suddenly he gave her a hard tug and pulled her into him then squeezed his arms around her.  
  
"LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" she yelled and struggled to get out from his grip. Slowly she began to run out of fighting energy. Her feelings for him were overwhelming her. She couldn't fight that fact anymore. "Let go....." she said in a small voice then began to sob and gave in to him.  
  
Naruto realized with this moment and last time he put the pieces together and found out what Sakura wanted. "Why now?" he asked. "Of all those times I wanted to love you and you never returned now you return those feelings when I finally moved on. Why? Could you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know Naruto, I-I just want to be with you," she whimpered, "I never felt so alive when I was with you, now......now everything is just falling apart. My whole world is crumbling around me, collapsing on me. I cry every night, and I regret not seeing you were the one for me. Don't leave me here, I don't want you to go. If you leave I'll......"  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"I'll commit suicide. I'm sorry Naruto, it's true, I'll never understand how you and Rikako feel, but I do know how I feel for you is real."  
  
Kairi: Will Sakura kill herself?  
  
Kaori: What will Naruto do?  
  
Kairi: review Reiview!!!! Hope everyone had a good turkey break!!!!  
  
Kaori: Yay!!!!!!! Be happie!!! Woo hooooooo!!!  
  
Kairi: And my teacher is a lesbian!!!!  
  
Kaori: O.O!!!!!!! Ignore what she just said! (psst ms.@#$!*@ is a lesbian???)  
  
Kairi: ::whisper whisper:: yes!  
  
Kaori: O.O joly crapy!! Im so glad I got a new teacher at the beginning of the year!!!!!!  
  
Kairi: meh too... -__________-' 


	13. Interval IX

You're not Alone  
  
Disclaimer: We own this story..........and you don't so hah Kishimoto-sama! AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA  
  
Interval IX:  
  
"Then do it," he said simply letting go of his hold on her.  
  
"What?" she asked practically in fear, feeling betrayed by her own love.  
  
"I said do it," he said again this time handing her the kunai. "Is your bark bigger than your bite?" he asked even in a crueler and old tone.  
  
She became furious, her face in tears she snatched the kunai from him, she brought it to her neck. Suddenly her hands began to tremble, her body shook, saying it was so much easier than doing it for real. She pulled the kunai back ready for a quick stab into her throat, right at that moment Naruto put his hands around hers.  
  
"Good enough," he said to her in his sweet and kind tone.  
  
She looked up at him, with a question on her face, "What? You're not leaving?"  
  
"Nope, I'm still going. I have to Sakura, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? Sorry! That's all you can say?! Is Sorry!? Dammit, I love you! You know that, but it's not good enough! It's never good enough for anyone, I'm never good enough for anyone. Dammit all!" she screamed at him and broke into a cry.  
  
Naruto in a calm voice spoke up, "Don't say that, you were good enough for me weren't you? Our conversation is going nowhere we're just running in circles."  
  
He held her in his arms again and with his hand lifted up her chin with two fingers. Sakura was paralyzed; she knew what he was going to do next, and the next thing she knew his soft lips were pressed against hers. It felt unbelievable, it was a feeling that was new to her, and she couldn't understand it all. It was like having all sorts of mixed feelings. Finally he broke away and she looked at him still in a trance from his feelings.  
  
"Naruto," she whispered softly to him.  
  
"From here on out Sakura it's your choice, but mines won't change no matter what you do," he said and then left her there in the dark again.  
  
Sakura stood there, watching him leave her, watching a part of her leave her, watching the one she loved leave her. It was no use to hold him back; his intentions were strong as much as hers were. After awhile she left and went to the park and sat on the swing.  
  
The swing brought back so many memories; she remembered seeing that blonde haired boy alone in the corner while all the children were playing. She could see that blonde haired boy be bullied by the other kids, but it didn't matter to her, she had her eye on Sasuke.  
  
Suddenly a shadow came over her, she looked up to see who it was. She jumped a little as she saw who it was...........  
  
READ AND REVIEEW~!  
  
Kaori: We are like so soory for not updating =-=  
  
Kairi: Yah we're kind working on a big project right now  
  
Kaori: Our project is.......  
  
Kairi: TO write as many NARUSAKU FANFICS AS POSSIBLE SO THAT THEY WILL OVERRIDE THE SAKUSASU ONES!  
  
Kaori: HELL YEAH!  
  
Kairi: so as you can see we're reaaly working our typing skills off!  
  
Kaori: Hope you read em ;P 


	14. Interval X

You're Not Alone  
  
Disclaimer: Screw it......there's sumthin' important we need to ask our wonderful readers......  
  
Question for all yall NaruSaku or HinaNaru lovers why are their NO NaruSaku or HinaNaru websites to go to??!!! Dammit you people who are good at making websites go and do your thing! Kaori here can draw pretty decent pictures and send them to you people! We must take charge! Well that's it since there was so many reviews when we woke up today, we were like so wow and wanted to write another chappie fo yall!  
  
Interval X:  
  
There stood a blonde hair girl, she was the only blonde hair that Sakura had problems with, and it was not Ino, it was Rikako.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Sakura snapped.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you Sakura, that's your name right?" Rikako asked innocently.  
  
"Just stop the sweet crap. Did Naruto send you?" she said rudely again.  
  
"No, he didn't send me, I haven't seen him all day," she said.  
  
"So you saw me and wanted to find out where he is?" she asked with anger in her tone.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Naruto," she said, Sakura was about to interrupt her, but Rikako spoke faster, "I've seen how you treated him because of me, and it's not his fault Sakura, he loves you very much, at night I can hear him call your name in his sleep. If there's anyone to blame, blame me," she finished.  
  
"What about you, don't you love him?" she asked still suspicious.  
  
"Me, no, to me he's only a friend, I love him as a friend, but not the way you do for him and the not the way he does for you. Believe me Sakura, please," she begged.  
  
"Then what do you suppose I do, just forgive you and go with Naruto?" Sakura said losing her guard.  
  
"Go with him, and me, he needs you more than you'll ever believe Sakura. He loves you so much that it hurts him and he wants to leave, but now that he's seen your feelings for him, he's at a lost Sakura," Rikako said.  
  
Sakura eyes widened in realization, "Naruto is hurt?"  
  
"Yes, please come with us Sakura, I have a destiny to fulfill as well as Naruto, but he can't do it alone," she begged again.  
  
"He needs me," she said in thought.  
  
"Sakura you can solve your problems with him on this journey, who knows how long we'll be gone, but if you're there you won't have to regret Sakura, you'll never live a day of regret, trust me, I want to help you two for helping me," she said.  
  
She looked up at Rikako, "I'll go, because of Naruto, but not you," she said coldly.  
  
With that she left Rikako there and went to go pack her bags and meet Naruto at the gates where he would leave tonight................................  
  
READ AND REVIEW  
  
Kairi: Okay, we know this chapter is short too, but we had to leave it at a cliff hanger! Sorry~  
  
Kaori: We were trying to get this chapter in for all yall ASAP as someone said................  
  
Kairi: As you read we are writing Interval XI! Our little brains are frying! AHHHHHHHHH! Please forgive us if the chapters are not as well written as the others!!!!! TT.TT  
  
Kaori: Please check everyday, we mite have a chappie up fo ya ;P 


	15. Interval XI

You're Not Alone  
  
Disclaimer: Achoo......bless us  
  
Visit our site we are still working on it and it SUX SO BAD we just want yall to know it's out there! It's a narusaku site oh yea nothing works there are just pics fanfiction won't let us have a web site thing on here . so ask us and we'll gove you the link or u can go to narutotalk's website and look under the narusaku fanclub section and look for our entry w/ the link on it ANY WEBSITE DESIGNING PROS HELP US OUTT!!! PLZ!  
  
Interval XI:  
  
That night Sakura waited at the gate for Naruto about an hour early. She got bored and fell asleep right there. An hour later Naruto and Rikako came finding a sleeping Sakura. Naruto bends down on his knees and decides that he'll carry her while Rikako would carry her bags.  
  
They left the village quietly during that night and not a single person noticed even that the gates had opened. Naruto and Rikako walked down the open road path until it slowly began to disappear. For three hours they wandered in the dark forest until they found a cave to stay in.  
  
Rikako got out Sakura's sleeping bag and Naruto placed her down gently. After that Naruto and Rikako got out their sleeping bags and lied down, Naruto slept in between each of the girls and he put an arm around each of them. Rikako fell asleep right away, but it had seemed that Sakura had just woken up.  
  
"Naruto?" she whispered but still sleepy.  
  
"Hmm?" he answered.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Not in Konoha anymore Dorothy," he said.  
  
"Jerk," she said and then heard Naruto chuckle after that.  
  
"Go back to sleep," he said softly.  
  
"I can't..........I want to ask you something by the way," she said looking at his face and waiting for him to look at her.  
  
As if he could read her mind he looked at her, and asked, "What?"  
  
"Are you happy to have me with you? Or am I just another burden? Like I was when we were a team," she said coldly to herself.  
  
"Actually," he said, "I'm glad you came. I couldn't force you to come but I really wanted you to come. I'm really confused right now. You say you love me, but I don't know if it's for real, or if this is just one big dream that I'll wake up in a cold sweat. I don't even know myself anymore."  
  
"I know how you feel," she said, "but still there's one thing that's for sure for me and maybe even for you. I just want to be with you Naruto. I just want you close to me even if you live a few blocks down the street. As long as I know you're there, I'm happy."  
  
"Are you serious?" he said then slowly sat up making sure not to wake Rikako, but that girl was snoring her brains out.  
  
Sakura sat up as well and wrapped her arms around him, "Yeah, I am. That day when you walked me home.......and you said that you wouldn't annoy me anymore...........I felt like a real bitch those past few years."  
  
"Oh! I didn't mean to make you feel that way, I just thought that it would please you to know that........well I thought that you still liked Sasuke and I........well.......ummm," he stuttered a whole bunch of gibberish.  
  
Sakura gently placed her finger on his lips and hushed him, "I know, I know," she said softly. "But in all honesty..............it's really my fault. You tried so hard didn't you Naruto? You did everything to make me happy but I wasn't satisfied."  
  
"You loved him so much though," Naruto said in a glum way.  
  
"I though about you the night after you told me you wouldn't annoy me anymore. The things you went through...............like Chouji and Neji's death and bringing Sasuke back for me. You did those all for me and," she could feel her voice wanting to break, "I never cared about you I just wanted Sasuke and never regarded you feelings. Now looking back, you and I were the same, both trying to grasp something that hurt us."  
  
She began to sob and her arms wrapped tighter around Naruto. For awhile Naruto had no reaction whatsoever, he just sat there letting her cry. "Is this how she really feels about me? I want to trust her and but I don't want to get hurt again, but I don't want to see her like this," Naruto thought to himself then sighed.  
  
Slowly he lifted his arms and wrapped them around her and puling her in close to him. Her sobs slowed down until she was only sniffing and she whimpered his named softly, "Naruto."  
  
"Let's go to sleep Sakura, tomorrow is going to be a long day," he said to her.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They both lied back down and Naruto put his arm around her and she cuddled close to Naruto warm body. Sakura looked at his face and smiled. Then she pushed herself up a bit and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. Naruto's eyes shot open and his face began to blush.  
  
"Goodnight," she said smiling at him with the same blush on her face as Naruto's and then lied back down and went to sleep soundly.  
  
Kaori: Well now that the liddo Sakura and Naruto problem is finished ' moving back on to the main problem!  
  
Kairi: Sorry we were so busy doing extra-circular activites also we had writers' black '  
  
Kaori: Two brains are not better than three! We really need a third brain b/c we got stuck for wat to do for the longest time and now we know how to progress w/ the story mauahhahahahahahha sorry this chappie was short and sappy.  
  
Kairi: Next chapter will only have a little sappy crap and a bit of Rikako and Sakura fire!


	16. Interval XII

You're Not Alone  
  
Disclaimer: Kaori: ::Ahem:: I need to pee Kairi............ Kairi: WTH??? Why did you type that?? Kaori: Because you wouldn't listen to me when I told you. Ima go in your chair ok? Kairi: OMG!! Stop ahh!! Eyuw.................... Kaori: Ahhhh, time to type!!  
  
Interval XII  
  
The morning sunshine came through the cave and crawled onto Sakura's face. She wrinkled her face and turned to hug the body close to her, "Naruto," she mumbled still tired and saw a glimpse of his blonde hair.  
  
"Mommy!" said a high-pitched voice hugging Sakura back and wrapping their legs around her.  
  
"Huh?!" Sakura said in confusion and jolted up out of her sleeping bag as she looked to see who it was. "Oh my god!! Rikako!!!"  
  
"Mommy........" the girl mumbled in her sleep again and her whole body was spread out all over the blankets and she was snoring and drooling at the same time.  
  
Sakura sighed, "Idiot," and then pulled her sleeping bag to put it away as soon as she yanked on it Rikako suddenly sat up and Sakura went flying back.  
  
Rikako yawned, "Morning already?" Then she rubbed her eyes and her hair was a complete mess, it looked nappy.  
  
"What did you do that for!!?" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Oh, good morning Sakura-chan," she said yawning , "What did I do?" Rikako asked completely puzzled at the remark Sakura just made.  
  
"Never mind," she said angrily at Rikako and started to pack up her sleeping bag as soon as Sakura was done Rikako was already back to sleep snoring again, "She's a complete dumbass. Geez!"  
  
A few moments later Naruto came back with fish for breakfast and he brought in the pot of rice he had cooked earlier in the morning before he had left. Naruto sighed, "She still not awake yet?"  
  
"No, she was awake a few moments ago before you came but then she went back to sleep," Sakura said.  
  
Naruto put down their breakfast and then kneeled down by Rikako's side forcefully trying to wake her up, "Hey, wake up loser!!! Come up Rise and shine!!!" He picked up her body and began to shake it but her head just flopped back and the drool went up her nose.  
  
As soon as her drool made contact with her throat her eyes opened up, "Huh??" he eyes began to focus on the figure in front of her. Finally she saw his face, "Naruto!!" she screamed as she hugged him, "Good morning!!"  
  
Sakura became exceptionally jealous of this, "Hey!! I thought you said you wouldn't interfere!!" she screamed and then jumped into Naruto's arms as well and they all fell back. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Rikako.  
  
"I said I wouldn't interfere, but did I say anything about not fighting against you for him?" she said sticking her tongue back out at Sakura.  
  
"THAT'S THE SAME THING BAKA!" she spat at Rikako.  
  
"Oh. Really?" she said innocently and then laughed, "Oh well!!!"  
  
"Girls, Girls, calm down! Don't get so riled up over me," he chuckled nervously.  
  
"SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS YOU!!!" they both said at once.  
  
"Well we're off to a morning rocky start," Naruto sighed.  
  
After a good few minutes of them bickering at each other they were finally able to sit down and eat a nice morning breakfast. Naruto had finished his bowl first and was about to reach to get another bowl when Rikako took it.  
  
"Here let me fill that up for you," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Huh? B-but I can get it myself," he whined.  
  
"Shut up," she gave him a death look.  
  
"Ok........" Naruto squeaked and then Rikako handed the bowl to him smiling again.  
  
"Look! You didn't even give him enough or any fish to eat with all that rice!" Sakura said taking the bowl from him again and then filling it up for him and putting fish in it for him.  
  
"Oh so you think you can do better huh?" Rikako said rolling up her sleeves ready for battle and Sakura did the same.  
  
The both of the glared at each other ready to see who was better. Then Naruto tried to interrupt, "Hey can we eat breakfast peacefully?"  
  
"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!!!" they both screamed at him again.  
  
"Ok......" he squeaked again.  
  
Finally after a tiresome breakfast they were on the road. Sakura moved ran up to Naruto to hug his arm and lean in close to him. Rikako let out a big puff and did the same thing the glared a Sakura. Naruto in the middle of the two didn't even bother this time and just sighed.  
  
Right after he sighed and opened his eyes he saw the two girls were glaring at him now! He began to laugh nervously, "I was tired?" The both of them grunted and then looked away from him and each other.  
  
By noon they had finally reached the next village. The village was right in the middle of the Hana Festival. In two days they were going to celebrate and party for their culture and etc. Rikako and Sakura began to run around looking at all the stands and fun things to do with Naruto.  
  
"Hey girls!" he called to them smiling seeing their glowing faces, "I have a perfect place for the both of you!"  
  
"Really? Where?" Rikako sounded all excited.  
  
He pointed to a sign, it read: "Tomodachi" meaning friend. "What's the meaning of this?" Sakura said looking at the sign sounding unenthusiastic.  
  
"Yeah what the hell is this?" said Rikako looking at it sideways.  
  
"Naruto?" they both turned around to ask him when they didn't hear a response from him, but just as they turned around he was gone! No where to be seen!!!!!  
  
Kaori: Llalalalallalaallala so where did Naruto goooo???  
  
Kairi: Furthermore Rikako and Sakura two rivals are left alone ' my o my what is to happen.................. 


End file.
